Let's battle Sephiroth!
by Taco Sushi
Summary: A parody fic (if you find it that way) about Cloud and company in their battle vs th evil Sephiroth! *CHAPTER 5 added!* WARNING: I added a little CloTi romance in this chapter! Please Read & Review!
1. Bottom of nothern cave

Hola hola! Welcome to the one of the most stupidest fics ever! By stupid little me! u_u  
  
I came with this idea, err.. I don't know when,where,who,which (It was me or that sounded like a song I know?) but it's inside my head and I decided to write it, so..I guess I'll start, this my first Final Fantasy VII fic (YES FINAL FANTASY VII!! I LOVE IT!, AND VIII AND IX!) I promise, that if I get enough reviews, I'll continue (at least 5 or 6 reviews, There'll be 1 or 2 chapters more, I guess, and…I may have some bad spellings (y' know, English isn't my first language)  
  
Things you should know too or maybe you already know:  
  
Speaking = ""  
  
Thoughts = ''  
  
Actions = **  
  
  
  
Bottom of nothern cave…  
  
  
  
Cloud : " Ok, everybody, let's get going"  
  
All: " ……….."  
  
Cloud: "What?"  
  
Cid: "Can't you say something like 'move out'? you're not cool"  
  
Cloud glared at him  
  
Cloud: "Look, if you think that you can do it much better than me, MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE THE LEADER!!"  
  
Cid: " If you insist"  
  
Cloud: "Whoa, wait a moment! I was just kidding you stupid!!"  
  
Cid: "Aww"  
  
Cloud: "All right, move out"  
  
Barret: "Y-you go first!"  
  
Cloud: " ME?!!!!!!!! ME?????!!!!! THE MAGNIFICENT CLOUD STRIFE?!!!! NO WAY!!!"  
  
Red XIII: "Who else? You're the leader aren't you?"  
  
Tifa: " Do not worry, I'll go with you!" she threw herself to Cloud's arms  
  
Cait Sith: "Take two of us with you, and the rest will catch up with you later"  
  
Cloud: "Well, who wants to come with me?"  
  
Vincent: "………..err…"  
  
Tifa: "OH!! MEE!! ME, I WANNA GO WITH YOU!!!" she jumps in front Cloud lifting her hand.  
  
Cloud: "Good, looks like no one wants to come with me, so I guess I'll have to choose"  
  
Tifa: "That's not fair…"  
  
Red XIII hides behind Cait Sith  
  
Cloud: "Red XIII.."  
  
Red XIII: "Oh sh*t"  
  
Yuffie: 'Please Sacred Gods of Da-Chao, don't let him choose me, for the sake of Leviathan, I won't steal again'  
  
Vincent: ' If he doesn't choose me.. I promise I'll dress like a clown, and go to hospitals to help people'  
  
Cait Sith: ' I would care, if I wasn't a stuffed idiot animal, anyway, I have so many copies of me'  
  
Cloud: "And…"  
  
Cid: 'Me not,me not, Don't let it be me….I promise I'll marry Shera and I'll accept that she's pregnant with my child'  
  
Tifa: 'CHOOSE ME YOU BLONDE IDIOT!!'  
  
Cloud: "Cid"  
  
Cid: "#%%(#"%!$JÑZ[i]=)&/$*!©!!"  
  
Red XIII: "Shut up Cid"  
  
Cid: "$%#€®™!"#$&)%/#/$°#"&%*!"$&$&(=)&$%&"%!"$/&)/$&"!°!°"°#&$/()?¡!!!"  
  
Yuffie: "My poor ears!" * cover her eyes*  
  
Vincent: "Maybe you should try to cover your ears, instead your eyes"  
  
Yuffie: "Okie" *covers ears*  
  
Cloud: "Uh, I think Cid is a little overjoyed, Barret, come with me"  
  
Barret: "NO!, I mean! I drank so much beer before we come here and I wanna make piss, maybe is better for you to chose someone else"  
  
Cloud: *Rolleyes* 'Stupid sissy' "Well, then.."  
  
Yuffie starts to tiptoe to get away, but suddenly a hand grabbed her ponytail  
  
Cloud: "You won't go that easily, Yuffie, you're coming with me"  
  
Yuffie: "*Sob* You're so bad"  
  
Tifa: "And what about me?"  
  
Cloud: "You'll lead the others"  
  
Roarrr..  
  
Vicent: "Eh?! what the hell was that?!"  
  
Cait Sith: "OH NO!! THEY'RE CLOSE!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!!AAHHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!"  
  
Barret: "Stop of being such a queer, a true man never yells like a girl"  
  
Tifa: "Look who's talking"  
  
Yuffie: "What did he mean with yelling like a girl!?"  
  
ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Barret yells like a girl  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" *hugs Cait Sith*  
  
Tifa: "Men..all are the same.."  
  
Cloud: "Well it's time, Yuffie, Ninako, let's go!"  
  
Red XIII: "It's Nanaki"  
  
Cloud: "Whatever Nenuko"  
  
Red XIII: "Grrrr…"  
  
Vincent: "Okay, we will go after you"  
  
Everyone nods  
  
Cloud: "I hope so, see you then" * grabs Yuffie by the arm and Red'sXIII by his tail, fortunately he didn't burn his hand*  
  
Red XIII & Yuffie: " u_uU "  
  
Cloud, Yuffie and Red XIII leaves..  
  
  
  
Cid: "Hehehe, I'm sane and save"  
  
  
  
Back with Cloud, Red XIII and Yuffie…  
  
Red XIII: "I can't believe we made it so far"  
  
Yuffie: "What's this place?"  
  
Cloud: "Shhh!!"  
  
Yuffie: "What?"  
  
Cloud: "Did you hear that?"  
  
Yuffie: "Hear what?"  
  
Red XIII: " Oh no..It can't be"  
  
"Of course it can be my dear"  
  
Cloud: "That voice!"  
  
"Hahaha yes, you guessed"  
  
Cloud: "You're that chick of Honey Bee Inn!"  
  
"……No"  
  
Cloud: "Do I know you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Cloud: "First two letters"  
  
" Je "  
  
Cloud: "Jeniffer Lopez?"  
  
"No"  
  
30 minutes later…  
  
Cloud: "Jessie!! of team rocket!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF !"$"#"%$#&%(%/$($)&#%/"&"!&#!%#/"  
  
Red XIII: "She sounds like Cid, maybe she's her mother"  
  
" I'M JENOVA!! SEPHIROTH'S MOM, BASTARDS!!!"  
  
* Jenova appears in front our heroes"  
  
Yuffie: "Heroes?! WHERE?! Are they here to rescue us?!!"  
  
Cloud: " Ahem! Yuffie, we're the heroes"  
  
Yuffie: "Oh"  
  
Red XIII: "Look at she, Do you think she's Sephiroth's mother? He doesn't look like her, I mean, look at that! She's so big!"  
  
Yuffie: "She doesn't have white hair, I don't even know if that's hair"  
  
Jenova: "SHUT UP!! HOW DARE YOU TO CALL ME A BIG –STUPID- SLUT- FAT BITCH!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
  
Cloud: "WHAT? WHEN DID WE SAY THAT?"  
  
Red XIII: "Like I care, I'm ready to kick her ass, oh wait, I can't with my legs"  
  
Yuffie: "But she doesn't have ass"  
  
Jenova: "AAAAAAAARGH!! ENOUGH!!!!"  
  
Yuffie: " I must say that she needs boobies implants, too"  
  
Jenova: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Jenova is about to explode…  
  
KABOOOOOOM!!!SHUPUMMMM!!!RATAPLAAAAS!!POOOOOOOW!! GAAAAAAAAWK!!  
  
Cloud: "Uh, what? Shupum? Rataplas, what I kind of explosions are those?"  
  
Red: "I've never heard an explosion like that"  
  
Yuffie: "It's because the author of this fic is so smart and with so much imagination like me"  
  
Cloud & Red XIII: "……….."  
  
Yuffie: "Uh?"  
  
Cloud & Red XIII: " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!!!"  
  
Yuffie: "Shut up, bunch of imbeciles"  
  
Cloud: "Hahaha! That was a very good one!HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Red XIII: "Indeed..it was….HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Aiko(me)&Yuffie: ¬_¬U  
  
Yuffie: "Y' know, I'd like to know, why did you put me with these things"  
  
Aiko: "Because I always use them, including you, in the battle versus Sephiroth"  
  
Yuffie: "That explains it all"  
  
Okay, back to the story…  
  
Suddenly, the floor starts to lift  
  
Cloud: "Aaaaaaah we're falliiiiiiing!"  
  
Red XIII: "Really? I thought we were dancing"  
  
Yuffie: "I don't know how can Reddy be in that mood in moments like this! Aaaaaaah I'M GOING TO THROW UP! I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS!"  
  
Red XIII: "Please, go away of me as possible, I hate when people throw up on me"  
  
Yuffie: "BLURP"  
  
Red XIII: "…Too late"  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: "Holy crispy Light!"  
  
  
  
Sorry people! I finished this chapter, maybe it was bad, because most of the fic was about Yuffie, Cloud and Red XIII (Hey, they're my favorites), I didn't forget the others, more things about them next chapter, I promise I'll do it better! That's why I need your reviews or mails, and you could remark my mistakes (prevent flames) that'll help me to get better..  
  
Thanks for reading this fic!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------- 


	2. Holy Crispy Light

Hiyas! I'm back to post chapter 2! Thanks to everyone for the reviews,  
  
I hope you like this, if not IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM, hee just kidding, well, let's start and do no forget to review! (because I'm so damn tired and I'll explode if I don't get any hehehe ^__~)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Holy Crispy Light"  
  
  
  
Cloud: "Li…ght.. a light,w-what? No, no! I don't wanna die yet! I can't die! AHHHHHH!"  
  
'Shut up you moron, you're not going to die'  
  
Cloud: "Uh? Who are you?"  
  
'You'll find out soon, now.. GET INTO THE HOLY CRISPY LIGHT RIGHT NOW!'  
  
Cloud: "If you say so…"  
  
'Wait…you're not dating that Tifa girl in my absence, right?'  
  
Cloud: "Aeris?"  
  
'OU!!.. Geez…nevermind, quickly! Follow the Holy light !'  
  
Suddenly the light grows, and Cloud starts to vanish in it…  
  
A flash of light…  
  
And then…  
  
  
  
Cloud: "Ugh..where I am?" *Looks around*  
  
They were laying in a strange place with floating rocks  
  
Tifa: "Cloud!"  
  
Barret: "So we meet again"  
  
Cid: "Hey! How did we get in here?!"  
  
Vincent: "I don't know, we were playing Guess Who outside and then Pum! We were here"  
  
Red XIII: "Great, you all were playing a stupid game, while we were getting our lazy butts in danger"  
  
Tifa: "And I was about to win ¬_¬, Holy Crispy Light, I'd bet that that thing has something  
  
against me"  
  
Cloud: *with a expression face 'Do not look at me'*  
  
Starts Sephiroth's theme background music  
  
Cait Sith: "IT'S SEPHIROTH!!!!"  
  
Red XIII: "I don't see anything"  
  
Cait Sith: "Don't you listen that song?"  
  
Red XIII: "The one that says Tururun, taratarataratararara,tururun?"  
  
Cait Sith: "No, the one that says TURURUN! Turuturuturuturutu, TURURUN!"  
  
Red XIII: "Aaaah, that one"  
  
*Sephiroth appears*  
  
Sephiroth: "HAHAHA! Now you bunch of.."  
  
Cloud: " Left hand green, right foot red" with a twister clock in his hands  
  
Sephiroth: "AHEM!, I said…"  
  
Yuffie: "Hahahaha! This is so fun!"  
  
Red XIII: "Ugh! Tifa! Your breasts are suffocating m…mmmm.. its feels nice…"  
  
Tifa: "Aaaah! Pervert!" *slaps Red*  
  
Red XIII: "Ouch, I hate this game"  
  
Sephiroth: u_úX  
  
Caith Sith: "Why can't I play?"  
  
Barret: "Because you're so big and fat"  
  
Cait Sith: "Oh ! so sorry, I can't complain about you because you're so damn perfect and.."  
  
Cid: "Wow, it's gonna run blood here"  
  
Sephiroth: "…..You're ignoring me?"  
  
Barret: "Do you mean that I'm big and fat like you?! Stupid freak!?"  
  
Cait Sith: "YEAAAH!!"  
  
Sephiroth : "AAAAAAAH SHUT UUUUUUP!!!" *puts his hands in his head*  
  
Everyone turn around to see Sephiroth  
  
Cloud: "Hey, we've waiting for you, why so late?"  
  
Sephiroth: "I'VE BEEN HERE FOR A WHILE!! ALL OF YOU WERE IGNORING ME!!!! * Casts a spell*  
  
*And everyone floats*  
  
Yuffie: "Yay! I'm flying! I'M LIKE A BIRD! I ONLY FLY AWAY!"  
  
Red XIII: "Shut up Yuffie"  
  
Yuffie: "Aww, you're so mean Reddy, ugh I don't feel so weeeell"  
  
Red XIII: "Oh no, no on me.."  
  
BLURP!  
  
Red XIII: "Why me?"  
  
Yuffie: "Hey! Look! There's the corn I ate this morning" *pointing to her barf on Red XIII*  
  
Cait Sith: "OH MY!!!! IS THIS SEPHIROTH'S TRUE POWER??!!! OOOOOOOH!!!"  
  
Cid: "Is this our final battle?!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Is this my triumph? Bwajajajaja!"  
  
Cloud: "It's shining"  
  
Tifa: "Cloud?"  
  
Cloud: " Yuffie's barf is shining"  
  
Cid: " What the "!$!#%/ did she eat?!"  
  
Red XIII: "Poor me…"  
  
Barret: "No idiot, isn't the barf that is shining!"  
  
Tifa: "Is that light!"  
  
Cloud: "Holy.."  
  
All: "uh?"  
  
Cloud: "Holy is shining…Aeris prayer is shining"  
  
Cid: "I know, that shining color is very nice"  
  
Cloud: ¬___¬U  
  
Tifa: "We're not looking back, let's fight Sephiroth, and we're not losing because Cloud is with us!!"  
  
Cloud: "Whoa, wait Tifa! Why me?"  
  
Tifa: "Shut up, do not interrupt me!"  
  
Cloud: "Uh, okay"  
  
Tifa: " But I must say thanks to you!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Uh? Me?"  
  
Tifa: "Yeah YOU!"  
  
Sephiroth: "And why's that?"  
  
Tifa: "Come"  
  
Sephiroth floats towards Tifa, and then she whispered..  
  
* 'Cause you got Aeris out of my way'*  
  
'HEY! I HEARD THAT!'  
  
Tifa: "Oh, you did?! And what are you gonna do?!! You're dead!! And now Cloud's MINE!!!"  
  
' UH! YOU'RE DEFYING ME?!!'  
  
Tifa: "You're a SLUT!"  
  
'AND YOUR BREASTS ARE SO BIG! THAT THE PEOPLE COULD THINK THAT THEY'RE SEEING THE MOUNT EVEREST!'  
  
Tifa: "At least I have!!"  
  
Cloud: "STOP!! YOU CAN DISCUSSTHIS LATER! BUT NOW WE GOT TO DEFEAT SEPHIROTH!! FOR HUMAN'S SAKE!"  
  
Tifa's about to speak but..Cloud interrupted her  
  
Cloud: "AND AERIS'S SAKE!"  
  
Tifa: "Okay, okay…for her too"  
  
1 'Hehehehe'  
  
Sephiroth: "Ooooh, look, I'm shaking, well you fools, you think you can beat me, WE'RE GONNA SEE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Select party of 3:  
  
Cloud  
  
?  
  
?  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter: uuuh, I don't know how to name it yet… but you'll find it out soon  
  
  
  
Well, I thought you'd like to form the party for the next chapter, I know my favorites are Yuffie and Red XIII, but I want to go for a change, the problem is that I don't know who, so I'm letting you chose, I hope this chapter it wasn't worse than the first, well let me know what you think! Maybe the next chapter it'll be the last, its depends in the length of the next fic, (believe me, I haven't started it, I'll tomorrow) and yes, the person that is with '' speaking is Aeris…  
  
  
  
Matta ne!  
  
Bye! Bye! 


	3. The battle and true friends

Sorry, It took me so long to post this chapter, I have to end this fic, and this might be the last chapter and I'm happy about it, more or less ~_~  
  
Well, maybe you don't like to read this part so I'll start, so enjoy!  
  
I don't own anything, only my poor chocolate Labrador dog that is sick, and is scaring me to death, hope he gets well soon. (He's so cute ^______^)  
  
  
  
"The battle and true friends"  
  
  
  
Sephiroth: "NOW! PREPARE TO DIE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!*coughs* AHEM! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
*transforms and turns into a big weird thing* (N/A: y' know, what I'm talking about)  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Cloud: "It doesn't matter how you look like!! We're going to defeat you! Right guys?!"  
  
No response…  
  
Cloud: "Guys?"  
  
Turns around and sees everyone looking away and singing Lalalalalaaa  
  
Cloud: ………  
  
Red XIII: "Oh look, I g2g, grandpa is calling me"  
  
Cloud: "But he's dead"  
  
Red XIII: "Oh, right"  
  
Cid: "You're don't even act like…"  
  
Red XIII: "Nanaki, the son of the warrior Zeto"  
  
Cid: "Uh, whatever the #"%/$@ is"  
  
Tifa: "Cloud, this time you're not going to get away from this, but I'm gonna fight with you"  
  
Cloud: "Noooo! Don't hit me pleeeease!" *covers himself with his arms*  
  
Tifa: "No silly, we're going to fight Sephiroth"  
  
Cloud: "Aah, okay then"  
  
Vincent: "Why don't we just fight him, all of us?"  
  
Barret: "Vincent?"  
  
Vincent: "what?"  
  
Barret: "Why don't you grab one of your guns and shot yourself?"  
  
Vincent's eyes fill with tears  
  
Vincent: "*sniff* YOU'RE SO MEEEEEEAN! BWAAAAAAAA!" *runs away*  
  
Cait Sith: "Look what you did"  
  
Barret: "Ooooh, you're right! Maybe I should go after him! OOOOH I FEEL SO BAD!! VINCENT! NOO, VINCENT!! I'M SO SORRYYYYY!!" *runs after Vincent*  
  
Yuffie: "In moments like this, Vincent needs me, I'll go after him too! Buh, bye!!! *follows Barret*  
  
Red XIII & Cait Sith: "Me too!!" *follows Yuffie*  
  
Cid: O_o  
  
Tifa: "Well,well,well, looks like Cid is joining us"  
  
Cid: "F*ck"  
  
Cloud: "Save that for that thing there " pointing to Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth: -_-ZzzZzZZzzzZZzZZZz  
  
Cloud: "HEY YOU BIG ASSHOLE, WAKE UP!"  
  
Sephiroth: "uh?" -_o°*  
  
"I SEE, SO YOU'RE READY"  
  
*Starts backround music *  
  
Enter the battle  
  
Sephiroth: "I like this backround music, but is not my favorite definitively"  
  
Cloud, Tifa & Cid: v____vU  
  
Bizarro enegy  
  
Tifa: "We even haven't touch him, what's the matter with that thing?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Shut up, I can do whatever I please"  
  
Cloud: "All right Cid, it's your turn"  
  
Cid: "Like I always said, ladies first"  
  
Tifa: "Okay then, you go first"  
  
Cid: "Yeah, that's why…HEY!!"  
  
Sephiroth : "Demi3" *points to Cid *  
  
Cid HP 2437/9999  
  
Cid: "AAAAAAH! YOU SON OF B*TCH, THAT'S HURTS!!"  
  
Cid LIMIT BREAK  
  
Cid: "HIGHWIND!!!"  
  
Several rockets damage Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth: "Ugh"  
  
Cloud: " Now, if we use the "Knights of the Round" materia , with the "W Summon" materia , we'll win for sure" reach into his pockets  
  
Tifa: "And?"  
  
Cloud: "Uh-oh"  
  
Sephiroth: "Bizarro Enegy"  
  
Cid: "Uh-oh WHAT?"  
  
Cloud: "WHERE'S THE MATERIA?!!"  
  
Tifa; "What?! You don't have any?!"  
  
Cid: "BUT WHO?!"  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Wutai  
  
Yuffie: "Hehehe, finally! I have the materia I longed for!"  
  
Appears Angel Yuffie in her right side  
  
Angel Yuffie: "But what the heavens are you doing? Do you knew that your friends are fighting for the sake of the world? And you stole their materia? How are they going to win without it?"  
  
Appears Devil Yuffie in her left side  
  
Devil Yuffie: "NO! You did the right thing! You've served to them, and now it's the time for you to have it"  
  
Angel Yuffie: "But if she doesn't give them back the materia, the world will end!!!"  
  
Devil Yuffie: "The world has to end someday anyway"  
  
Yuffie: "I'm confused" @__@  
  
Appears gods of Da-Chao  
  
Gods of Da-Chao: "GIVE THEM BACK THE MATERIA NOW! OR NEVER COME BACK TO WUTAI AGAIN!!!"  
  
Back to the battle…  
  
Cloud & Tifa: "….Yuffie.."  
  
Cid: "That b*tch!!! HOW DARE SHE?!"  
  
Tifa: "Don't worry, we still have the others, they will arrive any minute"  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Costa del Sol  
  
RedXIII: "Look! Everyshone I've caufht a turtl!!"  
  
Suddenly the turtle bites his nose  
  
RedXIII: "AAAAH MY NOSE! STUPID TURTLE!! THUNDER 3!!!!"  
  
Turtle faints  
  
Cait Sith: "Red, did you know that turtles are on risk of disappearing?"  
  
RedXIII: "It was me or the turtle"  
  
Vincent is wearing a short, but his face is still covered with the red tunic  
  
Barret: "I'm glad we made it, fighting Sephiroth isn't a thing you do everyday"   
  
Vincent: "La,la,la! This's life ! Wanna drink more coconuts, Barret ?"  
  
Barret: "Yes, please, what a nice day!, the sea, the chicks, that meteor, the sky, the beach, that meteor, Red drowning in the sea..RED?!!!"  
  
Red: "GLUP!GLUP! HELP!"  
  
  
  
Back to the battle…  
  
Sephiroth: "Bizarro enegy!"  
  
Cloud: "WHAT WE WILL DO NOW?!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Bizarro enegy, bizarro enegy, bizarro enegy, bizarro enegy!"  
  
Tifa: "That's starting to tease me"  
  
Sephiroth: "STIGMA!"  
  
Cloud, Tifa & Cid: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Thunder 3!" points to Tifa  
  
Tifa: "AaaaaaAaAaaaaaah!" almost collapsing  
  
Tifa HP 25/9999  
  
Tifa LIMIT BREAK  
  
"My turn.. BEAT RUSH!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Ugh"  
  
Tifa: "Somersault!"  
  
Sephiroth: "!"  
  
Tifa: "Waterkick!"  
  
Sephiroth: "OU!"  
  
Tifa: "Meteodrive! Dolphin Blow!! "  
  
Cid: "Whoa, poor him"  
  
Tifa: "FINAL HEAVEN!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAGH *BLURP* * Coughs blood* *Vomits again* "  
  
Cloud: "I've never knew you could do that 0_o"  
  
Tifa: "Never make a girl angry"  
  
Cloud casts Cure 3 on Tifa  
  
Sephiroth: "*coughs* H-how*coughs more blood* could you?!" *starts to change his form*  
  
"SEPHIROTH ETERNAL POWEEEEER!! MAAAAAKE UP!"  
  
*Appears in sailor mini skirt uniform with wings *  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Cid: "?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Ups, wrong transformation"  
  
Sephiroth: "NOW! THIS FOR REAL!"  
  
Starts One Winged Angel Theme (a/N: I love that Backround music)  
  
  
  
Appears Sephiroth in a Gorgeous form, six wings, seven with his right arm.  
  
Cid: "BUT WHAT THE MOTHER F*CKER IS THAT?!!!!"  
  
Yuffie: "Whoa! What a nice font we have here! It makes me think we're flying! Wait a moment… I hate heights!"  
  
Vincent: "Here" hands her a bag  
  
Yuffie: "Thanks.." grabs the bag and starts to vomit  
  
Cloud: "Yuffie!! Vincent!!"   
  
Cait Sith : "Hey I'm here too, you know"  
  
RedXIII: "And me.." someone grabs his tail  
  
RedXIII: "Uh?  
  
Cid: "I need fire, for my cigarette" burns his cigarette  
  
Cid: "Thanks"  
  
RedXIII: -_-X  
  
Sephiroth: "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!! EIGHT VS ONE?! NO FAIR!!"  
  
Cloud: "No one said life would be fair, are you battling us yes or not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued…  
  
Like it?, hate it? Reviews? Flames? What's the difference? (I know, I'm not that stupid)  
  
Maybe this fic is getting even worse, let me know what do you think, so maybe I'll be able to continue this weird and nonsense fic ^__~ Only one more chapter to finish it! Review and I promise I won't write a Final Fantasy VII fic again! (unless you want me to)  
  
Bye!! 


	4. One Winged Angel! The last battle?

Oh yes, it's me again bringing this chapter, I thought it would take more time, for school and stuff like that, I don't have school today, so that's why I decided to write, well enough talk and let's hope I do well in this chapter, enjoy!  
  
Note: If you listen the One Winged Angel's song while reading, believe me, your imagination will work in a 100% (hey, it worked with me)  
  
Disclaimer: I made the lyrics! I don't own the song but the lyrics!  
  
  
  
One Winged Angel! The last battle?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth: "Well, it'll be no problem for me, I'll win for sure"  
  
Yuffie: "Cloud!"  
  
Cloud: "Yes?"  
  
Yuffie: "Take this back"  
  
Cloud receives all the materia  
  
Yuffie: "I'm sorry, I knew you were going to use it, and I stole it"  
  
Cloud: "Don't worry, you came back to help us"  
  
Yuffie: "I'll have the materia anyway, right?"  
  
Cloud: "………sure"  
  
Sing to the tune of One Winged angel  
  
  
  
  
  
Chorus*  
  
Hey, you, look at him, he is smart, you will see!  
  
Hey, you, did you know? powerful he is!  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
Sephiroth: "That's me!" *starts to dance*  
  
It's more than you think, the ruler he will be  
  
The world, universe, everything will be his  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
So evil he is, that your pants you're gonna piss  
  
You sure better be, the battle hard will be  
  
*Sephiroth spins like he was a ballet dancer*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa: "It's the worst chorus I've ever heard, and your dance is funny"  
  
Sephiroth: "It took me a month to make this choreography! So take that back!"  
  
Barret: "Well, the part of the pants maybe it's true"  
  
Tifa: "Why do you.. "looks at Barret's pants  
  
Tifa: "Ugh, now I know why"  
  
Barret: "Damn those coconuts…Haaa! Don't worry, I always brin' with me another one"  
  
  
  
Sephiroth: "Wall!"  
  
Cloud: "Oh yeah?! DeSpell!" *brokes Sephiroth's wall spell*  
  
Sephiroth: "Gaaaah!! Shadow Flare!!" * to everyone*  
  
Barret: "Ouch,#$%^ that hurts!"  
  
Barret Limit BREAK  
  
Barret: "CATASTROPHE!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Mmmm..not bad, PALE HORSE!!"  
  
Yuffie: "AaaaaAaah! I love horses!! They're so cute! Is he sick? Why it's pale?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Don't make fun of me!! It's my power!! TAKE THIS!!  
  
Yuffie: "AAAAAAAH!" *Vincent covers Yuffie and receives the damage *  
  
Vincent: "…….ugh"  
  
Yuffie: "Thanks Vincy!!"  
  
Vincent: "It's nothing…uugh, and do not call me Vincy" 'I'll kill the one that put me the cover materia!'  
  
Sephiroth: "Enough playing, you're gonna like this…….MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" *Lifts*  
  
Cait Sith: "I can't reach!!"  
  
RedXIII: "What the hell?! Knights of the Round!!!!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Make it quickly, do you think that I'm not tired of moving the stupid wings here?!"  
  
  
  
The Knights of the Round reaches Sephiroth*  
  
Knight No.1: "LOOK BUDDIES!! IT'S SEPHIROTH!! AAAAAAAAAH!! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!"  
  
Knight No 2: " WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD!!"  
  
Knight No.3: "HEY, THAT'S TRUE, WE'RE NOT KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND FOR NOTHING"  
  
Kniht No.4: "YOU SHUT UP, DO YOU THINK I LIKE MY JOB? I WANTED TO BE NOVELIST, BUTNOOOO, I HAD TO BE A KNIGHT!!"  
  
Knight No.5: "I'M WITH KNIGHT No.1, WE'RE NOT A BUNCH OF CRYBABIES!"  
  
Knight No.1: "ENOUGH!! I'M GONNA RIPE YOUR HEAD OFF!!"  
  
The rest of the knights: "FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Are you going to attack me YES OR NOT?!" *Supreme evil glare*  
  
Knight No.2: "I'M SORRY, I THINK YOU WERE RIGHT KNIGHT NUMBER ONE"  
  
All the Knights: "RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"  
  
  
  
RedXIII: "Maybe it wasn't a good idea…"  
  
Vincent: "My turn, Bahamut ZERO!!!"  
  
Bahamut: "Tera Flare, Tera Flare, Tera Flare, Tera Flare, Tera Flare!!!" (He has the W-Summon materia)  
  
Sephiroth: "AACK!" *glares*  
  
Cid: "Whoa! Sephiroth is looking at us weird!"  
  
Sephiroth: 'Let's see 2x+y=0(Vo+Vf) (universe gravity) (time) + each planets time rotation  
  
2/3 –18y+ 24z  
  
All: "?"  
  
  
  
Chorus*  
  
Hey, you, look at him! He's smart, you will see!  
  
Hey, you did you know? Powerful he is!!  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
*Sephiroth starts to dance the macarena*  
  
Sephiroth: "hehehe...SUPERNOVA!!"  
  
  
  
In the space, a very big (meteor?) travels through the universe, destroying all in it's way, Pluto, Uranus, part of Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, and finally the sun  
  
The comet hits the sun and it's getting bigger, destroying mercury, venus and finally…  
  
  
  
Cid: "Mind if WE add something to the song?" *starts dancing rap and sing*  
  
"Very, very, very bad! Let's kick all his f*cking ass!" (Cid)  
  
"Very, very, very bad! What in hell the thing is THAT!?" (Tifa)  
  
"Very, very, very bad! I think that I'm goin' to fart!" (Barret)  
  
"Very, very, very bad! How Lucrecia give birth to that!"(Vincent)  
  
"Very, very, very bad! Run away from here I want!" (Yuffie)  
  
"Very, very, very bad! So sorry, but late it's now!"(Cait Sith)  
  
"Very, very, very bad! I'll be brave like father Seto was!" (Red XIII)  
  
"Very, very, very bad! Do not fear just trust in Cloud!" (Cloud)  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
Sephiroth: "AAAAAAAGH, YOU'VE RUINED MY SONG!! TAKE THIS!!"  
  
KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chorus*  
  
Hey, you, look at him, he is smart, you will see!  
  
Hey, you, did you know? powerful he is!  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
SEPHIROTH!  
  
(And you know the rest)  
  
  
  
All: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Cid Limit BREAK  
  
Tifa Limit BREAK  
  
Barret Limit BREAK  
  
Vincent Limit BREAK  
  
Yuffie Limit BREAK  
  
Cait Sith: "Umm, better cast Cure 3 in everyone, Cure 3!"  
  
Cloud Limit BREAK  
  
Sephiroth: 0___0U "Uh-oh"  
  
"Highwind!"  
  
"Beat rush, Somersault, Waterkrick, Meteodrive, Final heaven!"  
  
"Catastrophe!"  
  
"Chaos!"  
  
"All creation!"  
  
"OMNISLASH!"  
  
KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! POOM!!POOOM!!POOOM!!! SLASH!,SLASH!,SLASH!,SLASH!,SLASH!,SLASH,SLASH!!!! POW, POW,POW,POW!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sephiroth: "UGH! OUCH!! AAAAGH!! OOOF!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!THIS IS NOT A FIGHT!, IT'S A MASSACRE! "  
  
Cloud: "We did it!! Eeeeeeeeeh Victory,victory!!"  
  
Sephiroth: "*panting*Do not….*pants* sing.. victory*pants*yet.. Cloud! SUPERNOVA!"  
  
Red XIII: "Wait..the planets and the sun are destroyed"  
  
Barret: "How can be that?!!"  
  
Cait Sith: "I know, it's one of the things we won't ever understand"  
  
Sephiroth: "Say your last words! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Cloud: "Uh? Sephiroth?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Wanna give your last words?"  
  
Cloud: "That things is heading towards you, look"  
  
Sephiroth: "HA! Think you're going to fool me?! The old trick that says 'Look behind you!, and the stupid one turns around and…"  
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Sephiroth: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" * vanishes*  
  
Everyone: "………….."  
  
Cloud: "Told you so"  
  
Tifa: "We did it!!" hugs Cloud  
  
Barret: "YEAAAAAAH!! LET'S GO TO CELEBRATE IN RED'S HOUSE!!!"  
  
Red XIII: "WHAT?"  
  
Yuffie: "Weeeeeeeeh!!!!Vincyyyyyy!!!" kisses Vincent on the cheek  
  
Vincent: "Ack! Yuffie!"  
  
Cait Sith: "We defeated Sephiroth, but what about the meteor?"  
  
Cid: "F*ck, well, let's go back to the f*cking airship"  
  
  
  
Cloud: "!" 'He's still here!'  
  
Tifa: "Cloud?"  
  
Cloud: "Aaaaagh!!!"  
  
Tifa: "Cloud!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued….  
  
  
  
If my memories doesn't fails me, I said that this chapter would be the last, but I changed my mind, I don't know how long it'll be the fic, depends in my brain ~_~°*  
  
Maybe you didn't like the song I composed, but in my opinion I liked it (what can I do?) Thanks to you for reading this fic! ( some reviews it would be ok) ^___^ byee!!  
  
[pic] 


	5. The confession of Tifa and the end of th...

Wooohoo! Thanks everyone for review! I'm back with the next chapter, and it's time to make things clear, someone had sent me a flame, saying that if I hated Tifa, the truth is that I don't, it seems like it, in the first chapter mainly, but no, in fact I didn't like her so much, but I started to play the game again, and I noticed that she and Cloud are a cute couple, the same goes for Aeris and Cloud so I'm middle Cloti, and middle Cloris (Whatever you call it) so if you see that I put her like that it's because it was supposed to be funny! and Aeris does NOT sucks.  
  
WARNING: This fic has a little CloTi romance!!  
  
  
  
The confession of Tifa and the end of the world!  
  
  
  
Tifa: "Cloud!"  
  
Cloud: "He is still in there, I'm gonna rescue him! You'll do your important decision someday, and for me that time is now" *kneels down next to Tifa*  
  
Tifa: "You were not supposed to say that"  
  
*Appears Zidane*  
  
Zidane: "Yeah! You imitation! That's on FFIX!"  
  
Cloud: "Oh, yeah I knew, but I'm cutter than you AAAGH!"  
  
Tifa: "CLOUD!"  
  
Everything is white, all white.  
  
Cloud: "Whoa, where the hell am I? Weeeee! A Toboggan! I haven't been in one since…wait, I have never been in one" he was sliding in the odd toboggan that leads to Sephiroth's place  
  
The shirtless Sephiroth was waiting with his malicious face, with his masamune blade in hand , ready to battle . (N/A: Lol)  
  
Sephiroth: "Bwaha! There you're, I've been waiting for you Cloud, only you and me!"  
  
Cloud: "No thanks, I prefer girls"  
  
Sephiroth: "NO idiot! Nothing like that!"  
  
Cloud: "Then why are you shirtless?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Because…*starts singing* I'm too sexy for my shirt, sexy for…"  
  
Cloud: "Omnislash!!"  
  
Sephirtoth: "Ah…aaaah..aaagh" *Sephiroth vanishes.*  
  
Cloud: "*Sigh*"  
  
*Sephiroth reappears*  
  
Sephiroth: "F*ck your a$$hole, Cloud" *vanishes again*  
  
Cloud: "-_-;"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the lifestream starts to flow…  
  
Cloud: "Is this…Lifestream? The spirit energy? It's smells weird"  
  
*Barret shows up*  
  
Barret: "Hehe, I think that was me" *dissapears*  
  
Cloud: x_x  
  
Gets surrounded by a green light and a hand reaches for Cloud's hand.  
  
Aeris: '*Cloud*'  
  
Cloud: "Aeris?"  
  
Aeris: '*So we meet again,uh?*'  
  
Cloud: *starts to sob* "Why Aeris?! Why did you leave me! Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"  
  
Aeris: '*Nah, don't cry, I'm fine, is not bad this place, you would like it here, too bad you're alive*'  
  
Cloud: "I can't reach your hand! You're so far!"  
  
'*That's the idea… oh look! I gotta go! Sephiroth is making striptease again! Woooh!'*  
  
Sephiroth: '*Yeah ladies! I'm yours! Hey Aeris! Come here! You're the next!'*  
  
'* Cloud…take care, tell mom that I'll be fine, and say bye for me to everyone, don't worry about the planet, I'll come with something, buh bye!*'  
  
Cloud: "But!" He realizes that Aeris and the light are gone and Tifa is next to him reaching for his hand.  
  
Tifa: "Cloud! Give me your hand! Aaaaaaah!" the rock whom she has been stood broke, but Cloud runs ,wraps an arm around her waist and with the other hand grabs a rock.  
  
Cloud: "That was close"  
  
Tifa: " Yeah, I just hoped I brought my camera, you were acting so weird there"  
  
Cloud: "And then I would broke it"  
  
Tifa: "Ha-ha, how funny *hugs Cloud*  
  
*makes a big effort to pull Tifa to the top of the rock*  
  
Cloud: "Puff! Tifa you're so heavy!"  
  
Tifa: "I am not! You're the weak one!" *Cloud smiles*  
  
Cloud: "Hey where's everyone?"  
  
  
  
In the airship…  
  
Red XIII: "Hey Cid, where's Cloud and Tifa?"  
  
Cid: "Errr…what do you mean by that?!"  
  
Red XIII: "I mean that they aren't anywhere to be found!"  
  
Vincent: "You left them?!"  
  
Yuffie: "It was your fault Cait Sith! You were supposed to look after them!!"  
  
Cait Sith: "Me?! I never agreed such a thing!"  
  
Barret: "Yeah! You'll pay for this! BWAHAHAHA"  
  
Cait Sith: "HELP!" Yuffie, Vincent, Barret and Red XIII started to punch the poor stuffed animal.  
  
Cid: "Hey! Calm down guys!!" Everyone stopped punching Cait Sith and looked at him.  
  
Cid: "I don't want you guys get dirty the floor, so do that later"  
  
Cait Sith: ;_;  
  
Cid: "Okay, let's go for Cloud and Tifa and fast!!!" Cid pulled the accelerator lever.  
  
  
  
Back with Cloud and Tifa…  
  
Cloud: "I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"  
  
Tifa: "Calm down Cloud, I brought something just in case this happened" *hands him a gameboy advance*  
  
Cloud: "Lol! Thanks Tifa! You're the best!" *sits down and starts to play Mario Kart*  
  
Tifa sighed sat next to Cloud and gets deep in thought.  
  
Tifa: "Cloud?"  
  
Cloud: "Ah! F*ck you Yoshi! Ahem, sorry…yes Tifa?"  
  
Tifa: "I've been thinking…that if we are going to die, I'd like to tell you something"  
  
Cloud: "But we aren't going to die"  
  
Tifa: "Hell, whatever…I just wanted to tell you that..I..I.."  
  
Cloud paused the game and looked at Tifa.  
  
Tifa: "Ah, what the heck?!" she pulled Cloud to her and kissed him, his eyes went wide and dropped the gameboy advance.  
  
Yuffie: "AaAaAah, too romantic that makes me sick, hehehe!" *grabs Tifa's camera and takes a photo*  
  
Cloud & Tifa: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! What the!?"  
  
Barret: "BWAHA! You must give me a copy! I'm goin' to add it to my wallet" *reaches wallet* "See, this Marlene in diapers, Marlene and me, Marlene with Weidge, Biggs and Jesse, my wife Myrna that rests in peace, oh no! There's no space for Tifa's and Cloud's one!" *grabs Myrna's photo and throws it away. "There! Now I have space!"  
  
Red XIII: "This is so embarrassing"  
  
Vincent: "They reminds me… Me and *sniff* Lucrecia, Bwaaaaaaa!!"  
  
Cid: "Hey! Morons!! Get your "%&"$& lazy butts over here and let's get outta here!!!"  
  
Cloud: "Thanks god"  
  
  
  
In the airship…  
  
  
  
Cloud: "Will you stop that!! You're sticking that photo all over the airship!!"  
  
Barret: "BWAHAHA! NOOO! It's so cool, we need to send more to Nibelheim, Rocket town, Wutai and.."  
  
Cait Sith: "Where Am I? Ugh, my head hurts like hell"  
  
Vincent: "Hey guys, look at that thing"  
  
They stopped their stupidities and glanced to the big window.  
  
Red XIII: "It's the meteor, the holy is having the opposite effect… what are we gonna do about it?"  
  
Barret: "*to Cait Sith* What?! I thought you said that the Holy would stop it! What about Marlene!!"  
  
Cait Sith: "No! Not again, please don't hurt me!!"  
  
Aeris: '*Do not get your hopes down…I'll do the rest, the Lifestream will…WHAT'S THIS?!'* Aeris's spirit takes the photo of Cloud and Tifa kissing*  
  
Cloud: "Err..umm.you'll see I…"  
  
Aeris: '*Is so cute!! Can I get a copy?'*  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped "WHAT?!"  
  
Yuffie: "Haha! Of course!" *hands her a photo*  
  
Aeris: '*Thanks, well gotta bring the Lifestream, bye! It was great being you guys, and Tifa…sorry about that slut thing, I think I was under the effect of Barret's mysterious fragrance!*'  
  
Barret: "Hehe, sorry!"  
  
Tifa: "No problem"  
  
*Sephiroth pops of nowhere*  
  
Sephiroth: '*LET ME SEE THAT*' stoles Aeris's copy  
  
Aeris: '*Give me my copy! You stripper!!*'  
  
Sephiroth: '*No!*'  
  
Aeris: '*sighs* Well I better take care of the world now, because SOMEONE (when she says that she looks to Sephiroth) made this chaos!"  
  
Sephiroth: '* Yeah, yeah, ALL ME!*'  
  
And they dissapear  
  
Cloud: "This is your fault Tifa"  
  
Tifa: "Admit you liked it Cloud, stop saying it was my fault"  
  
Cloud: "Okay"  
  
Cid: "Hey everyone! The Lifestream is starting to flow!! Look" and everyone did.  
  
  
  
The Lifestream started to flow from the earth and covered each part of the planet, trying to make disappear the meteor.  
  
Aeris: '*Ugh! I need some help here *'  
  
Barret: "Don't worry Aeris! I'll help you!"  
  
Aeris: '*And what are you planning to do?*'  
  
Barret: "Just wait and see…hey Cid! Do you have Diet Coke?"  
  
Vincent: "Hope he doesn't do what I'm thinking he's going to do"  
  
Cid: "Yeah, I have a few in the refrigerator"  
  
*Barret opens the refrigerator, takes a Diet Coke and drink it all*  
  
Red XIII: "This not time to be drinking"  
  
Barret: "I'll be right back, I'll go upstairs outside"  
  
Cloud,Tifa,Cid,Red XIII, Vincent and Cait Sith : 0______0???????  
  
Outside the airship (A/N:I don't remember the name of that part of the ship)  
  
Barret: "Well, at least I'm gonna do something to save this planet, for you Marleneeee!!!" *takes a big breath and taps his chest*  
  
Vincent: "HE'S GONNA DO IT!! EVERYONE! DOWN, NOW!!!" Everyone gets down and covered themselves, the airship starts to shake.  
  
Barret: "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The strange force joined the Lifestream turning into a VERY bright light, hitting the meteor fiercely.  
  
  
  
In Midgar…  
  
"LOOK WHAT'S THAT?!" "OH MY GOD!"  
  
  
  
In Kalm..  
  
Marlene: "Look Miss Elmyra!! That's my daddy!!"  
  
Elmyra: "Are you sure? 0_0U"  
  
  
  
All the world…(except Barret)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
  
Barret: "It's called the BIG BURP!"  
  
The light disappeared and so did the meteor  
  
Aeris: '* Thanks Barret, my work here is done*' *disappears*  
  
Cloud: "The meteor is gone!!!!!"  
  
Everyone: "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued?  
  
  
  
Taco Sushi: "I can't believe it! I've made Barret a hero!"  
  
Barret: "Hey! Do you have a problem with that?!"  
  
Taco Sushi: "In fact yes, the Lifestream does the real work in the game"  
  
Barret: "But not in this fic! HA!"  
  
Taco Sushi: -_-U  
  
Barret: "Errr…Do you want a copy of this photo?"  
  
Taco Sushi: "Yes! Give it to me!!" *receives the photo*  
  
Cloud & Tifa blush  
  
Both: "Why us?!!"  
  
  
  
I don't know if I should continue this fic!! You know, the game ends there!(well, in fact ends when Red XIII and his sons climbed up a cliff and watched Midgar covered in plants) And I don't know if I'll be able to do a sequel. Anyway, hope you liked this fic! Please Review! 


End file.
